


Breaking Routine

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, The Librarians Shipathon, The Librarians Shipathon 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: Eve ponders how she'd like to spend her morning.





	Breaking Routine

**Author's Note:**

> It's Shipathon time! Yay! I'm so excited to share stuff with you (finally) and read what you've all written. I've been really busy so I'm a tad late but I'm going to try and post some old stuff that I haven't yet typed up and some new stuff that I have brewing in this ol' fluff machine of mine. For now, enjoy fluffy Evlynn :)

Fully kitted out in her workout clothes, Eve top-toed over to her bedside table to grab her iPod. As she leaned down to pick up the item, her attention was captured by the still sleeping form in the bed beside her. Just as she’d left him, Flynn was fast asleep, hunched up under the covers, his ruffled hair poking out from the white fluffy duvet. Smiling, the blonde leaned forward, knee pressed ever so slightly into the mattress, and pulled the covers down a little, unveiling his face.

Her stomach clenched at the thought of having to leave him in favour of jogging around the streets of Portland. _Aww_ , the besotted part of her expressed silently as she stared at him, _how can I leave him when he looks like this?_

She watched the covers rise and fall as he breathed calmly, his eyes flickering beneath their lids as he dreamed. It was always interesting to see him like this, to observe one of the few moments where he wasn’t distracted, the only time his mind wasn’t running at 100mph. She often wondered what he dreamt about; the things he’d seen and experienced, the internal battles and worries he found difficult to share? Somewhere inside of her, deep _deep_ down she’d insist if she ever confessed it, she hoped he dreamed of her, of the loving and adventurous life they hoped to lead together. And when he woke and saw her right beside him, she hoped he knew that those dreams were a reality; she wanted that for him because he deserved it, in her eyes he deserved the best of everything for all that he’d been through and all that he did for the world, and she intended to give it to him.

Still sleeping, Flynn brought a hand up to his nose and rubbed at it, something there having bothered him. Eve’s smile grew as she watched him. Careful so as not to wake him, she cautiously brought a hand up to his cheek and slowly traced his jawline, her finger running delicately over the slight bit of stubble returning to his face. She bent down a little further and pressed a kiss to his cheek, lingering a little longer to take in his scent. He smelt like Flynn, like comfort and love, and safety and happiness. It was cheesy she knew, but it was true. He smelt like home.

 _Ohh and he’s so warm_ , she thought, groaning internally. Well, he was always warm, all that running around and mumbling cryptic quotes, but in bed he was a different kind of warm. He was comfy and snuggly, exactly the kind of warm that could hold you and murmur, ‘I love you,’ as you drifted off to sleep. And that was what he did.

Eve glanced behind her in the direction of the front door. _He’s so warm and outside is so cold. He’s here and outside he’s not._ Her gaze continued to drift between Flynn and the door as she wrestled with herself over what she thought she should do and what she wanted most.

 

A second later she’d kicked off her sneakers and stripped out of her Lycra. Slipping under the covers, she snuggled close to Flynn who’d sensed her presence and had automatically reached out for her. She shivered as their bodies touched, hers still cold from the slight chill running through the apartment.

“I thought you were going for your run,” Flynn mumbled groggily into her hair, her usual routine being the reason he hadn’t panicked when he’d felt the space beside him empty.

“I changed my mind,” she whispered back, wrapping her own arms around him.

“Oh,” he murmured, eyes still closed, breathing still somewhat heavy.

Eve pressed a kiss to his shoulder, silently revelling at the feel of her lips against his skin.

“I’m really glad you’re home,” she confessed.

There was a brief moment of silence, then he held her tighter and replied, “Love you too,” before they both began to drift off in each other’s arms.          

**Author's Note:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated :) x


End file.
